1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optical device, JP-A-10-177190 discloses the layout configuration of the pixels in which a pixel switching transistor (TFT: Thin Film Transistor) is formed in a planar manner along a substrate surface. Specifically, the source area of the transistor is commonly used between the adjacent pixels and electric connection to data lines is made via common contacts in order to reduce a pixel pitch and achieve high accuracy (for example, see FIG. 3 or 4 in JP-A-10-177190). In this configuration, since channel areas and source and drain areas of the transistors are disposed in a plane direction along a substrate surface, current also flows in the plane direction.
In the above-described layout configuration, however, a technical problem may arise in that it is difficult to ensure a high aperture ratio while realizing the narrow pitch and the high accuracy of the pixel since the area where the transistor is formed in a planar manner has to be guaranteed. Moreover, a technical problem may arise in that the light-shielding property of the transistor deteriorates.